


Phantom Touch

by changingsmile



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Act 8 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: It was easier to blame something intangible than to acknowledge his own part in orchestrating their heartbreak.A3! Rarepair Week Day 2Prompt: Long Distance
Relationships: Citron/Utsuki Chikage
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Phantom Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this can be a prequel to my fic [I'll Have It all, Even Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282892)  
> But it's still standalone

Citron had forgotten how lonely palace nights were. 

There was no Sakuya for him to keep up with fake stories of his homeland. There was no Banri to go on karaoke adventures with. He left Guy behind with Mankai which he still was feeling guilty over. It was better this way. Is all he could tell himself. At least one of them should have the freedom to live how they please. The freedom to be with and love who they please... _Love huh_? 

Citron wrapped his arms around himself to protect his body against a chill that wasn’t there. The expansive palace was always kept at the perfect temperature. Unlike the palace, Mankai was always too hot or too cold depending on the season. Sakyo kept strict control over the temperature and wouldn’t budge no matter how much one begged. Even with all of Citron’s rightfully self proclaimed charm Sakyo wouldn’t give in. A shame. He loved him all the more for it. 

There was a specific member of Mankai that he was trying his best to not think about. He was the reason why Citron was aimlessly wandering around room after room. He didn’t even bother to make himself wholly decent, wearing only a silk robe and nothing on his feet. Citron hoped no one would find him, but with Guy’s absence it was unlikely. Despite his best efforts to be sad but not sad over _him_ , he was failing. 

He longed for Chikage. He missed their push and pull. Citron never did allow their feelings to be spoken aloud, however, because he knew their time was limited. Even the night before Chikage snuck him out, he silenced him before he could say another word. Citron knew how difficult it was for Chikage to convince himself to be honest. Citron understood better than anyone not wanting to tether yourself to people emotionally when you were living on borrowed time. Both he and Chikage were never supposed to meet. They were never supposed to stay in Mankai. They were never supposed to fall in love. But the universe worked in cruel ways and it chose both he and Chikage specifically to torture.

It was easier to blame something intangible than to acknowledge his own part in orchestrating their heartbreak. Till the very end he hurt them both. He asked Chikage to smuggle him out knowing that he wouldn't be able to say no. It was all for his own self-seeking desire to soak up as much time together as he could before he would be 1000’s of kilometers away. After that, he suppressed Chikage’s confession but still slept with him. He really was the worst. Citron wouldn’t be shocked if Chikage hated him. It would be easier on Citron’s conscience if Chikage hated him. He pressed two fingers against a particularly vicious mark Chikage had left behind on his neck. He supposed Chikage wanted Citron to remember him even from this distance. It was petty. Citron’s small laugh was all too loud in the expansive, ornately decorated hall he found himself in. Perhaps Chikage was just as bad as he was. Two halves of an egocentric whole. Chikage knew what he was doing when he attempted to confess knowing Citron had to leave and he knew what he was doing when he was littering Citron’s entire body with marks. He was surely giving Citron a hard time on purpose. Citron couldn’t find it in himself to resent Chikage. Sadly, he found it all the more endearing that Chikage got riled up enough about him leaving to act so emotionally. It made him happy. 

Citron was in front of his bedroom once again, his body deciding that his late night stroll was over. As he padded to his bed thoughts of an emotional and gallant Chikage swooping in to steal him away from his royal responsibilities came to mind. But that was ridiculous, Citron wasn’t the lead of one of Muku’s shoujo. This was reality. Still, he indulged himself with thoughts of being able to see Chikage again as he nodded off. Even if it was just once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> stan chikacito


End file.
